Metamorphosis
by Garfield fan 1
Summary: This story is another one about Ashachu- or Ashchu if that's the way you roll and will very soon start with the story you all have been waiting for. Ash has been caught up in a reward gone wrong, and now has Pikachu DNA taking his mind. Coupling a transformation, multiple personalities and his brain going haywire- what's a trainer to do? Cover by Skylar Kian (jinxed art)
1. Explanations

The Reason Why This is Happening: A storywise non-related prolouge, slightly fabricated from what really did happen.

A regular male lounges at his computer, reading random Ashchu fanfictions. Having, not really but in order to make this chapter interesting, MPD, the corrupted personality took hold at the sight of an opportunity to get fame and, uhhhhhh, just fame.

"So all of these poke-E-mans thingies are getting popular-ness," The evil personality chuckles, "I wanna get me a piece o' that action."

* * *

MEANWHILE, INSIDE HIS MIND...

The corrupted personality held a baseball bat made from pure energy to the nerd personality's head, forcing him to start writing a story for this person to cash in on the Ashchu cult following. The nerd personality enjoyed it, yet it just wasn't the same when a Vin Diesel lookalike was holding an energy club to his head, ready to wind up and whack it off at any moment.

It was not that simple though. In order for the writing to happen, the nerd personality must take control by absorbing into a passing Control Sphere, which then puts the personality into this person's body. The other personalities could only simultaneously see through this person's eyes in times of great emotion, and that included the main personality, who had been dethroned by the corrupt personality in that exact instant, for time had no meaning in one's mind. So for this person to get the writing done, the other personalities had to back off and let the nerd personality take control, as they sat around doing things.

'Cause that's the way it works in my fic. _Deal with it,_ thought Mr. I'm LoVin Diesel.

The nerd personality was elated to be writing a Pokemon fic and began right away, including an explanation as to why the writing was taking place. Now, you may be wondering, "Duuuh, wut's dis gudda do wit Pakamans?" and "Dooooy, whah's dis gah yoosing a dum-dum ster-o-type for me?" well, uh, let's answer the second question first: 'Cause I've always wanted to do that. As for how this relates to Pokemon, this is merely a dramatic interpretation of why the HECK there's another Ashchu story on this website, and who has that little of a life to make a fic about a character who only had two minutes on the show ever, isn't really his own character and only has a fan-given nickname to go by.

And I'm out, this will be bulk-posted with the next chapter so you don't need to wait so this empty husk of a fic can be filled with that Pokemonny goodness.


	2. Beginnings

Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock were about to receive a Master Ball, as a reward for saving Pallet Town's mayor's Herdier. Cold opening, I know, but it's all I got. Anyway, they were going to get a Master Ball from Professor Oak's lab, because he got a shipment of them the week before. The four had turned up five minutes before the mayor, and had time to look around. Professor Oak was obliged to show them some new things while they waited, for the four trainers were eager to see what new things he had created since the last visit.

Oak pulled up a wheeled table with a case on it.

"What's in the case?" Ash asked. Misty tried to make puppy-dog eyes.

Professor Oak smiled. "Well, there are two things in this case." He opened it to reveal a syringe and a jar of a gooey yellow serum.

"The syringe," he explained, "Is a new invention of mine that has a tiny bit sticking out in the neck. I made it because I keep injecting a little too much of that serum there into my pokemon."

He gestured to the three pokeballs on the table, each labeled, 'Master Specimen. Do Not Take'.

"The serum is a mixture of substances that completely rewrites a Pokemon's digital genetic code to strengthen it even more. This particular kind has been suited to a specific Pokemon species, but since it is unstable, it has to rewrite EVERY SINGLE LINE of genetic code to make sure the Pokemon will not combust on the spot," Oak continued, making it clear that this is not a thing to be toyed with.

Oak kept talking, to explain further and, well, advance the plot. He said, "If I were to accidentally inject the wrong species' serum into a Pokemon, goodness knows what would happen."

Oak looked behind him to make sure the Master Ball was still on his desk.

"Allow me to show you how it works. Ash, may I try it on your Pikachu?" He asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu whimpered, for his instincts did not click with the idea of needles.

"Not even for a Pika Snack?" Ash asked, dangling a Rare Candy in front of Pikachu's nose.

Pikachu got onto the table as Oak moved the case and its contents. Ash unwrapped the treat and tossed it to Pikachu. Oak returned with the syringe full of the Pikachu Mega Serum. He adjusted the syringe to lock up once he had injected the exact amount needed to improve Pikachu as much as possible while not putting him in danger of combusting.

At that moment, Team Rocket (accompanied by a Geodude) kicked down the door, marched to the table and took the Master Ball.

Ash sighed. "You again?" He groaned.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie grinned.

"And make it double!" James gloated.

"Actually, quadruple, with me and this Geodude!" Meowth added.

"To protect this world from devastation!" Jessie grunted.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" James cheered.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie hollered.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James yelled.

"Jessie!" Jessie boasted.

"James!" James bragged.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie declared.

"Surrender now, or I guess, we'll fight..." James said, losing his enthusiasm.

"Yeeeeah, something like that." Meowth finished.

"Woooooobuffet!" Wobuffet commented.

James showed off his new Pokemon, a shiny Geodude, by giving it an order to devastate the heroes.

"Geodude, Earthquake!" He commanded.

Geodude slammed his fists on the ground.

Ash heard a voice- it was all in an instant, but he heard one.

 _Ash, this is Mew. I have found out that my life force is tied to you. YOU ARE NOT GOING DOWN THIS EASY. And your friends will survive this also._

Somehow, the shockwave did not affect Ash, but everyone else was sent flying- save for Meowth, who had hidden under a table as the shockwave reached him. His trainers were sent flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again," he sighed, and left quietly.

Ash was stunned to find he was still standing. The syringe took that opportunity to land and impale itself square in the middle of Ash's forehead. He fell back. The combined energy of him hitting the ground and an aftershock from the Earthquake attack, the pin that would lock the syringe in a safety mode of sorts broke and the air displaced from the sheer speed of Ash's collapsing returned to the spote he was in moments ago, pushing the pump down, emptying the serum directly into Ash's brain.


	3. Stage One

Ash woke up. He was sleeping in his favorite Pikachu one-piece, so he, as per usual when he slept in it, he had to force his Pikachu off of his face. He had no idea what had happened the day before, but he figured it would come to him soon enough. But for all he knew, he could have dyed his hair blond.

He walked into the bathroom to get dressed and brush his teeth. The light was off and he couldn't give a Dunsparce whether it was or wasn't. He put on his clothes and walked over to the basin to brush his teeth and hit his sensitive area very painfully on a cabinet knob.

"Gotta-stop-leaving-light-off," he strained, switching on a light.

He looked in the mirror. Looking back at him was a blond Ash Ketchum.

 _What do you know, I did dye my hair blond,_ he thought.

Hoping nobody would notice, he sneaked back to his room and grabbed a black marker. Returning to the bathroom, he put on his favorite cap with the squished L and attempted to colour his hair so at least the parts sticking out from under his hat would be black.

Two markers and a pair of scissors later, he looked somewhat normal, except for two things:

A) His hair was shorter

B) His hair was shiny

Still hoping nobody would notice, he put his hat on tighter and went to breakfast.

* * *

 **Fifteen hours Earlier...**

"This could be disastrous," Professor Oak whimpered, lying on the ground with his boot nearly merging with his head.

"What is?" Misty questioned, also on the ground.

"The Earthquake that Team Rocket Geodude used caused the syringe to fly at a vertical angle directly above Ash, whom was unaffected by the shockwave, and if there was an aftershock, combined with air displacement and a specific landing angle-"

"No!" Misty wailed softly (for she had been winded by the landing and could hardly talk as is), "Don't tell me-"

"Yes." Oak firmly stated. "It could be running through his system as we speak."

"But what would happen then?" Misty asked, tearing up.

"I am not an inhumane person. I would never once think to test it on a person. But think back to what I said just ten minutes ago..."

 _Completely rewrites the Pokemon's genetic code,_ Misty thought, _Highly unstable, rewrites the genetic code._

 _Rewrites the genetic code._

 _Genetic code._

 _DNA._

 _Pokemon have DNA._

 _People have DNA._

"You can't possibly mean..."

"It may very well be so, Misty." Oak said, with obvious fear undertoning his words.

"But-"

"Misty, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Oak demanded. "It would require VERY specific circumstances for it to have happened. There is an incredibly immense chance it just bounced off his head harmlessly.

Misty froze. _What if it didn't? What if those specific circumstances had happened. What if-_

"Misty!" Oak yelled. "The psychology of humans and Pokemon are VERY similar. I CAN TELL WHAT YOU ARE THINKING!"

"Professor, aren't you being a little hypocritical?" Misty asked.

Oak sighed and took a moment to calm down. "Misty, I am not. The Science Rulebook specifically states that if a problem like this occurs, it is the problem of science and science ONLY."

Misty drifted off. "Where's Brock?" she asked, getting up.

She helped Oak to his feet. "Where's Pikachu?" she wondered, horrified at the thought of losing the two.

Oak winced as he stood up. "I saw him. The blast sent him directly into the open window of his house."

Misty was confused. "How do you know this?"

"A good professor learns to be observant," Oak said, repressing a smile, for- Okay, here it comes...

"Now is not the time to use that!" Red's voice rang out in Oak's mind.

Oak mumbled, "I get it, I get it, irony."

Misty diverted the conversation a different way. "Why has that bush got an arm and a leg?" She was still not thinking straight from the experience.

"Mmmmrmf!" Brock yelled from inside the bush, trying to spit out a branch jammed into his mouth.

The professor frowned and pulled out a pair of scissors. He then began to cut away at the bush.

"Don't just stand there!" He called to Misty, "Help me!"

* * *

 **The Present**

Ash's mother was out for the week. Ash, still disoriented, attempted to open the stove to get some food.  
Pikachu, frustrated at him not knowing how to do things, jumped onto his head and gave him a zap.  
That got his mind working right.

After breakfast, Ash fed Pikachu. He semi-consciously wondered what the Pika Pellets tasted like.

 _What the Fraxure, brain?_ He thought to himself.

He looked at his loyal Pokemon and tried to remember what had happened the day before. He could make out something about a reward... and Team Rocket... and a Geodude... That was all.

Pikachu backed toward his food defensively. Ash realized he had been eyeing it. He turned his glance away.

 _I gotta stop doing that,_ he thought.

He went into his room and logged onto his computer. He had no idea why or how his hair became blond, so he needed to cover it up. He looked around online to find a blond hair dye, and, just in case, one matching his own hair colour. As soon as he ordered the items, the doorbell rang. He opened the door and saw a truck parked by his house. He looked down and saw a Machop holding the items he ordered. The Machop handed him a sheet of paper.

The Machop handed him the items and Ash gave it 200 Pokedollars in return. The Machop returned to the truck and was driven away.

Pikachu looked at Ash. "Pika?" He asked, which meant something about covering something up.

Ash stumbled and dropped the items. "Yes, I am," he replied.

Ash paused.

 _Did I just_ get _what Pikachu said?_ He thought, _I just_ got _what he said..._

"Chu?" Pikachu asked, saying something about confusion.

Ash was stunned. He took the items to his bathroom before this got any weirder.

* * *

Ash was giving Pikachu some practice time on Route 1, when he was found by his friends.

Misty locked Ash in a bearhug. Ash's face turned various shades of red, blue, purple and white.

"Can't-breathe," Ash choked.

Misty released him. "Sorry," she said, blushing.

Ash's face was even redder than hers. "Um, Happy to see me?" He said, with an awkward chuckle.

"Don't you remember?" Brock asked.

Ash's facial colour now made him look like an anthropomorphic firetruck. "Not a thing," He said, trying to look like he wasn't internally freaking out.

Misty punched Ash in the face and pinned him to the ground. "DEWOTT, ASH! STOP IT!" She yelled, " **THIS IS SERIOUS!** "

Ash pushed her away. Misty was surprised,

"You zapped me," Misty said. "With built up static."

"So?" Ash and Brock asked together.

"In the FOREST?" Misty asked, "There's nothing around to do that except Pikachu! Even then-"

"That doesn't happen," Ash interrupted.

"So _how_? Brock, how long does static stay pent up?" Misty asked.

"Fifteen seconds, according to this book," Brock replies, flicking through a copy of _Pokemon and Human Differences and Comparisons_.

"I don't even... HOW, Ash?!" Misty begged.

Ash started, "Woah, woah, woah, let's not over react, here, it could just be your imag-"

Misty was having none of that. "NO, Ash," she frowned, "I distinctly felt something, and there is NO doubt about it!"

Ash stood up. "Maybe Pikach-"

"NO! I _saw_ your Pikachu, and he didn't have anything to do with it! Crustlesakes, Ash, that is NOT NORMAL!" Misty raged.

Brock yanked Misty away by the ear. "Misty, do you have OCD or something?! LET IT GO."

Misty rubbed her ear. "Thank you," she said, "If you hadn't stopped me I could've killed him right there."

Ash was shaken up. a bead of sweat trickled down the front of his hair and hung right in the middle of the blind spot in front of his nose.

"Um, Ash..." Misty began.

"Misty, stop it," Ash sighed.

"Ash, your sweat is black," Brock said, fearful for his friend's health.

Pikachu sat in front of Ash, waiting for the sweat drop to fall.

"Huh?" Ash asked, looking down at Pikachu. Just as he did that, the sweat drop dislodged and fell in Pikachu's eye.

"Pika!" Pikachu wailed in pain as he shut his eye and pressed his paws to it.

Ash frowned. "I don't think that's supposed to happen," he thought aloud.

"Pika pikapika pikachu pikapi!" Pikachu cried. He seemed to think Squirtle could help with this.

Ash paused for a moment. He held up a Pokeball, and released his Squirtle from it. "Squirtle, do you think you can help with _that?_ " He asked, gesturing to Pikachu.

Squirtle put on his sunglasses. "Squirtle!" He grinned, and used Water Gun to wash away the inky sweat in Pikachu's eye.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu sighed, blinking away the water. A single drop flew back into Ash's hair, running down and leaving a blond streak.

"Um, Ash..." Brock began.

"Don't tell me," Ash groaned.

"Ash, your HAIR is STREAKING." Misty said, shocked.

"Don't ask," Ash sighed.

Misty sighed back. "Ash, do you remember ANY of what happened yesterday?"

Ash thought hard. "I think Team Rocket attacked us with a Geodude... And somehow Mew was involved..."

"MEW?" Misty asked. "MEW was the one who did this?!"

"No, Misty-"

"Ash, we could've died!"

"Misty! Let me think..."

Ash tried to recall what Mew had said.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, he looked at Misty. "Mew's life force is tied to me." Ash stated.

"WHAT?!" Brock and Misty asked in unison.

"If it wasn't for Mew, we WOULD have died," Ash explained.

"Ash, what about Team Rocket?" Misty asked.

"They're used to blasting off, Misty. Of course they survived."

Misty shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Did somebody say Team Rocket?" Came a familiar male voice.

"Prepare for trouble!" James grinned.

"Make it double!" Jessie smiled.

"To protect the world from devastation!" James bragged.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" Jessie gloated.

"Jessie!" She continued.

"James!" James cheered.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" He continued.

"Surrender now, or prepare to FIGHT!" Jessie grunted.

"Woooobuffet!" Wobbuffet commented.

"Why are all the roles reversed?" Meowth asked his team.

Ash was furious that they had survived. He expected it, but he was still furious. He ran over and violently kicked Jessie in the jaw, immediately blasting her off. He then proceeded to lay a heavy beatdown on Meowth and James.  
Once they were taken care of, Ash turned to a fearful Wobbuffet.  
Wobbuffet, remembering its defensive strategies, simultaneously used Counter, Mirror Coat and Bide, preparing itself for anything that Ash could throw at it.

And boy, did Ash throw things at it. He instantly picked up Brock and slammed him onto Wobbuffet, wounding the both of them. Ash proceeded to lay down a huge amount of punches onto Wobbuffet, causing it to be left with one hit point.

"How are YOU still ALIVE?!" Ash demanded.

James coughed. "It learned Endure."

"RAAARGH!" Ash roared, taking James and Meowth in each hand and whacking them onto either side of Wobbuffet, who did not even react.

Wobbuffet paused... and released an immense burst of energy that should've killed Ash and co. James and Meowth, however, resorted to their usual tactic of blasting off.

"Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The two wailed.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet bragged, and teleported back to Jessie.

Ash turned to the flattened (and smoking) Brock. He dragged him over to a fearful Misty and Pikachu.

"Ash, what..?" Misty asked, "Why do your eyes look like there's fire in them..?"

"I have no time for your petty troubles, girl." Ash said, sounding like Arnold Schwarzenegger.

The fire in Ash's eyes went out and he instantly collapsed.

"Ooooooh, my _head,_ " he whined.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked, referring to what just happened.

"It felt like I just generated an enormous amount of fighting energy," Ash groaned, "Why?"

Misty frowned. "That does not seem like it came from-"

Ash blacked out.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, INSIDE ASH'S MIND...**

"What do you think?" Came a voice behind Ash. He turned to see an uber-buff lookalike of himself. His eyes looked much like Ash's had moments prior.

"Wh-who _are_ you?" Ash asked.

"I'm you," Buff Ash replied.

"How?" Ash asked.

"It's simple," Buff Ash replied, "Your brain went through heavy mental trauma when Mew saved you from dying, and you developed multiple personalities. More trauma came when you understood your Pikachu, and that sealed the deal. I am the embodiment of the anger that you experienced in those moments."

"But I wasn't-" Ash began.

"QUIET, I AM NOT DONE!" Buff Ash interrupted. "That little Mew encounter short circuited your mind, and after that it didn't take much to crack you. A lot of emotion went through your mind then."

Ash looked around for the first time. "Why is my mind... _turning yellow?"_ Ash asked.

Buff Ash grinned. "I can find out a lot of things in this brain. After your friends were sent into orbit, I overheard your professor saying something."

"But what?"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING WHEN I'M NOT DONE?!" Buff Ash yelled.

"Not to do it, sir," Ash whimpered.

"Good," Buff Ash continued, "So Oak was going to give your Pokemon Pika-Steroids, and when the Earthquake happened, Oak lost the syringe and when it came down, it was injected into your brain. It is rewriting your DNA as we speak."

"So this is why my mind is yellow? This is why my hair turned blond? THIS IS WHY I FEEL LIKE THERE'S A POKEMON TRYING TO DICTATE MY LIFE?!" Ash wailed.

"Yes," Buff Ash replied. "But be careful about how you say things here, some of it could filter through."

"Please tell me you are the only one," Ash sighed.

"No," Buff Ash grinned. "And you talk of me as if I am a bad thing. I am pure brute force, and I can tear through mountains, even in this scrawny body."

"Hey!" Ash protested, "I can walk miles in a day!"

Buff Ash rolled his eyes at him. "Nevertheless, there are three other personalities," he said as two more Ashes came into view. "The one with blue eyes is the embodiment of your greed and selfishness."

Ash wanted to protest, but he remembered: A lot of emotion had been coursing through his mind.

Buff Ash gestured to the other one, whose eyes were glowing bright yellow. "And this one is my counterpart, he is, summed up briefly, birthed from your internal sense of intelligent fighting."

Ash frowned. "But what about the last one?" He asked.

"He's not ready," Greed Ash replied, "But you will meet him very soon, and you have been controlled by him once already."

Ash was confused. He couldn't remember what other moment he had felt all that different. But seeing his mind changing colour, he could feel himself changing. And then in a different way altogether- as he was looking at the mind-decor, his muscles bulged.

"What-is-happening-to-me?" He strained.

Buff Ash strained also. "You went into cardiac arrest, comrade! I am bringing you back!"

Then everything went white.

* * *

Ash sat bolt upright, his eyes glazing over from what he had just seen and heard. He was turning into a Pikachu? He had Multiple Personality Disorder? He could not believe anything of what just took place in his mind.

Shinx just got real.


	4. Stage Two

Ash got out of bed the next day, feeling like Magikrap and not mentally registering the events of the previous day. For all he knew, he could've grown a beard. He sat off the edge of his bunk bed, chuckling at how he got it.

 _I don't have that much money,_ His mother had said.

 _But I do,_ Ash had said.

The look on her face was priceless...

Ash fell out of the top bunk, painfully landing on his neck.

Now this would have been the end of his story, had it not been for two factors:

A) He was under protection from the all-powerful Mew

B) There was Pokémon DNA travelling through his system. Pokémon don't die that easy.

So as he and the floor decided to get acquainted, you could almost imagine:

"Ash Ketchum fainted!"

* * *

Ash groaned in pain, trying to get to the nearest mirror to see if he had any visible injuries. He slowly got to his feet and scrambled to his bathroom. He flicked on the light switch, and, well, he didn't look like he had any _injuries,_ per se, but boy, did he look different. Now, the events, as one may recall a few paragraphs beck, of the last two days he did not remember, for his brain, the entire time, was running three steps away from an overload that would cause another blackout.

But he looked different, and he had **no idea** why, or how. He just couldn't think straight. But upon closer inspection, he could make out a lot of differences from how he remembered himself to be.

First, his hair had lost its temporary colour and was now an intriguing colour of bright yellow, with the occasional brown streak. He noticed everything seemed about three inches higher to him. And his arm hairs had seemed to grow slightly thicker, and matched the colour of his hair the day before. He also noticed the beginnings of blond facial hair and to top it all off, he was blushing.

Ash was worried. _What would Brock and Misty do if they saw me like_ this _?_ He thought. Then a lightbulb went off in his mind. He looked around in the bathroom and found the three things he needed: A shaver, concealer and black hair dye.

"Better hope this works," he mumbled as he tried to get his hair back to normal.

* * *

 **LATER, OUTSIDE OF ASH'S HOUSE...**

Ash was sitting in front of his house, writing in his journal when Misty and Brock appeared.

"Ash... Are you okay?" Misty asked.

"Huh?" Ash looked up from his writing.

Misty & Brock were both very worried and somewhat scared also. They did not want another Ash-Hulk episode happening.

"What's that you got there?" Brock asked, pointing to the journal.

"I, uh..." Ash shifted his eyes back between Brock & the book. Just as Brock was about to take a look, Ash ripped out the page he was writing on and stuffed it down his gullet.

"Extreme measures? Why?" Misty asked.

Ash stammered as he tried to give an excuse. "I... I honestly have no idea," He said, pressing the book to his face.

"Ash?" Brock asked.

"What is it?" Ash returned, without missing a beat.

"...Do you need to see a doctor?" Brock asked.

Ash sighed. "I have no idea who I need to see. Tell you what; I'll see you at Route 1 in three hours."

Misty tried to figure out why Ash was doing this. She walked closer. "Ash, wh-"

Ash put out his hand to stop her. She walked into it and was both literally & figuratively shocked.

"Ash, you zapped me again. This time it was _really_ strong for static."

Ash sighed. "Just go."

Brock and Misty glanced at each other, and left Ash to his business.

Ash went inside. He sat in the corner. A tear ran down his face, revealing the redness beneath.

"I'm hungry," Pikachu said, poking him.

Ash looked at Pikachu in disbelief.

"Uhhhhh... Pika?"

Ash couldn't figure it out. Tears flowed and washed away the powder, and Ash just sat in the corner, sighing.

Ash and Pikachu sat at the foot of a tree. Misty and Brock showed, concerned for what could happen. Team Rocket touched down. Not noticing Ash behind them, they recited their catchphrase to Brock & Misty.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie warned.

James began, "And make it-" but was rudely interrupted by being forcibly spun round and punched in the chest by Ash. Now Ash had a large spark in his touch, so this resulted in a shock delivered directly to James's heart. It wasn't big, but it was enough to momentarily put him out of commission. At this point Misty and Brock would've said something about why his cheeks were so red, but in this case any person would be angry enough at Team Rocket for that to happen.

Ash fell down and took some deep breaths. He looked up and his eyes started to glow a bright golden-yellow.

Brock jumped into a bush, for he did not want to be thrown about a second time. Misty hid behind the bush also.

Brock whimpered, "Is he coming this way?"

Misty shushed him. "This time his eyes don't look the same, I don't think he'll hurt you this time," She whispered.

Meanwhile, Ash was dodging attacks left and right from Jessie and Meowth. Anything they tried, he would roll away and sweep them to the ground. He could see every possible move and danger, as if his eyes had a digital enhancement. Jessie and Meowth could not see a way to beat him, but if evil taught them one thing it was to go for the weaknesses—and Ash's weakness was his friends. Jessie pulled out a remote and pressed the single button on it- which caused Brock and Misty to be trapped in a net. Meowth suddenly appeared piloting a crane, the very one that was carrying the net.

Meowth smiled. "Now you'll see why they call us Team _Rocket!"_ He then pressed a button and rocket boosters attached to the crane took Brock and Misty to the nearest cliff.

"That's pretty weak," Ash commented, as his eyes cooled down to a more agreeable tone of blue.

He followed Team Rocket and watched them as the net ripped against their will, just as they got to the cliff. Brock was left unharmed, but Misty was left hanging off the edge. Brock was too afraid to stick around, so Ash was the only one who could help.

Ash walked up to the cliff, standing above Misty.

"Ash, do something!" Misty wailed, fearing for her life.

Ash thought. It seemed like a long while, but he decided to do it. He started to pull Misty up, but as he did it, his eyes returned to their usual colour of brown, which meant that Ash had returned to his usual state- and his brain had to cope with what just happened and register it.

But it couldn't. Ash blacked out and he and Misty fell off the cliff.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, INSIDE ASH'S MIND...**

Ash lay face up on the surface of the void that was how he saw his mind. All he could see was a sea of yellow.

A voice came from above his head.

"Sorry," came the voice, "But that always happens the first time."

Ash sat up. It was his personality with golden eyes. He had changed just as Ash had since they last met.

"You know, I didn't really need that," Ash said.

Gold-Eyed Ash chuckled. "I just saved your life," he replied. "You're welcome, by the way."

Ash couldn't argue. It was true.

"I guess so. Thanks then, uhhh, what can I call you?" Ash asked.

"If you must place a name on me, call me Satoshi," Ash's personality whispered menacingly.

"Why that name?" Ash enquired.

"I may be the same as my counterpart, but I am at the same time different. I refuse to be associated with a barbaric person, even in name. A different name is one step away from him."

Ash looked behind him. "Is anyone else here?"

Satoshi shook his head. "They are fortifying the most important part of your mind."

"And what might that be?" Ash asked, fearful of what could happen.

"There's an area in your brain, Ash. It's the size of the head of an ice cream scoop. The outer part deals with your instincts and behaviour. Under that is a small layer that deals with reasoning. In the center of all that is where your mind stores its memories."

Ash was confused. "Why is it so?"

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Look around you, Ash. You are being run through with another species' DNA. Your mind is isolating the important parts in one area. If the serum penetrates the defences in your instinct, your mind is still capable of reasoning with itself to override the intruding genetic modifications. If that isn't enough, your memories can serve as a last-ditch effort to bring you back."

Ash gulped at the thought of losing all human attributes. He didn't want to be a common tall-grass Pokémon biting passers-by on the leg.

Satoshi pulled Ash close. "Listen here, Ash," He said, "And listen close. I'm going to show you something very important."

Satoshi looked up at the yellow goo bleeding into the void. "This serum is a mix of Pikachu DNA and the ingredients used in stat boosters, bonded together with the protein Pikachurin. The mixture does not like the human brain when it falls under trauma."

Ash gulped. _That sounds bad,_ He thought.

"It is, Ash. And before you ask how I knew what you just thought, we are in your own _mind,_ for Crustlesakes, thoughts are all in your head, and at the moment, so are we."

Ash nodded. Something nagged in the back of his mind.

"How are you taking control of my body?" Ash asked. "And why did you make me wait to save Misty? How did it escalate so that I wasn't being influenced by you, but completely under your control?!"

Satoshi sighed. "The answer to the first question: Do you see these orbs of energy running through your mind? We call them Control Spheres. That is because if we absorb into one of them, it takes us to the part of your mind that influences your decisions. Second: That wasn't me, that was Blue, your evil personality with the eyes of that colour. Third: At times of great emotion, the controlling personality is thrust right into your place and controls you directly. Do you get it now?"

Ash nodded.

Satoshi led Ash elsewhere in his mind. He could see a flat patch of grass floating in the infinite void with an Oran Tree growing from it. As soon as Ash walked onto the patch, he could hear the crunch of the grass under his feet. Satoshi pulled him back.

"Ash, no!" Satoshi hissed. "On the other side of that tree is your best friend... and your worst enemy. We must observe from afar."

The two snuck around the tree and a small figure could be made out sleeping at the foot: It was a Pikachu, but its face looked just like Ash's, from the mouth to the hair. It also wore a hat identical to Ash's.

Satoshi looked around and sighed. "I estimate in twenty-four hours, he will be half the reason you are still alive, but he could also be your downfall. If you get rid of him now you won't be able to handle the Pikachu DNA spreading through your body and you and me both—all of us—will die. If you openly embrace him too much, he'll be the only Ash you ever see again. So for your own good, do not cast away your human life as inferior. I do not wish to die."

Ash gulped.

Satoshi continued. "The trauma you have experienced reacted with the serum in your brain and he was created, representing the instincts and qualities of a Pikachu."

Ash backed away. "So I have to live with him trying to control me until I'm cured?"

Satoshi sighed. "Not trying to control you, exactly, it's more like he's trying to make you play it his way."

Suddenly a voice rang out.

 _Ash! Are you okay? Come back to me, Ash!_ Came the voice.

Satoshi turned to Ash. "That is your friend Misty calling you. But one more thing before you leave."

Ash looked over his shoulder. "What is it?"

Satoshi brushed his hair down over his right eye. "I have been considering changing my hairstyle to further differentiate from my counterpart. Does this look different enough?"

Ash absently nodded. "Yeah, I, uh, think it suits you."

Satoshi smiled. "It'll take the effort of two to return you to the living world. Stay put. I must assist your guardian Mew in bringing you into consciousness. Savour this moment; it may be the last time you see me like this for a while, maybe forever."

Ash's vision went white.

* * *

Misty shook Ash awake.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," He mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his head.

Misty teared up. "Ash, you have got to stop doing that."

Ash groaned in pain. "You don't know the half of it."

Jessie landed down from the cliff above. "I'm not done yet!" She said, viciously pounding her fists together.

Ash's eyes flashed and for half a second, he could see himself confined in a small space.

 _I am not strong enough to return to power yet, but I can still assist you,_ Satoshi's voice came in his mind.

And then Mew appeared.

 _Ash, I can foresee something terrible happening to you,_ Mew told Ash telepathetically, _I can't tell what, but I'm here to make sure it does NOT happen._

"Mew, you said that both our lives were in danger if mine was. Why are you here?" Ash asked.

 _Because I will never go down so long as you don't,_ Mew said. _So I'm here to make sure you don't._

Jessie pulled out a familiar purple sphere.

"The Master Ball!" Ash and Misty gasped in unison.

Jessie tossed the Master Ball up in the air, expecting to catch Mew. But instead the Master Ball, for whatever reason, targeted Ash. It locked him in.

It shook once.

.

.

.

.

.

It shook twice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It shook three times...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ash punched the Master Ball's top half into orbit. He had been taken over by his bodybuilding personality just in time.

"I won't let this happen!" He roared.

His eyes cooled and he stood over Jessie.

"One mistake you made: A Master Ball has a really tiny chance of failing," Ash chuckled.

Jessie gulped. "You aren't gonna get your Pikachu to blast me off, are you?"

Ash laughed. "Of course not. Mew, will you do the honours?"

Mew happily obliged, telekinetically picking up Jessie and blasting her away.

"Looks like I'm blasting off again!" She wailed.

Pikachu and Brock were watching on the cliff above them.

For a few moments, everything stood still.

"That was insanity!" Brock said, bursting into strains of laughter.

"Impressive," Pikachu commented.

Ash stared at Pikachu as if James was sneaking up behind him with a net.

Pikachu looked back and saw nothing there and thusly was confused by what was taking place.

Ash kept staring.

Pikachu looked around; trying extremely hard to figure out what Ash was looking at.

Ash kept staring.

"PIKA PIKAPI Piiiii PIKACHU!?" Pikachu hollered, frustrated at Ash's staring at something that wasn't there.

Ash paused.

 _Hang on,_ Ash thought. _If I was almost captured by the Master Ball, then biologically I must already be part Pokémon. So I can understand simple things Pikachu says. I think I've started to get this Pikachu serum DNA thing figured out._

Pikachu, still being gazed at in awe by Ash, decided to take action. He sent a Thundershock directly at Ash.

Mew, determined not to let anything happen to Ash, leapt in front of him. Ash, with even more speed than Mew, pushed Mew away and took the bolt with barely any reaction.

Misty was stunned. "Ash... how did you do that?"

Ash smirked. "Now who's not remembering?"

He held up his hand and a bolt of lightning shot right back at Pikachu. Pikachu was knocked backwards by the energy channelled into it.

Pikachu half-consciously sat up and tried to clap—Even though it wasn't easy having paws such as his own.

Just then, a Pidgey flew up behind Ash and tried to Peck him. Ash simply grabbed it and channelled more electricity into it until it fainted.

Ash smiled internally. He wanted to keep KOing wild Pokémon but that would probably freak out Misty and Brock a little too much.

Brock jumped down from the cliff. "So, uh, are you gonna keep electrocuting things or were you still planning on going to the Pokémon tournament?"

"Sure," Ash said. "Misty, do you have any concealer or gloves on you?"

* * *

Ash was in the final round of the tournament. Pikachu was up against a Cubone. Ash gave Pikachu a small pep talk before stepping out into the arena.

"Alright buddy, are you gonna be worried about this?"

"NO SIR!" Pikachu yelled back.

"Are you gonna give him your best?"

"YES SIR!"

"Are you gonna give up?"

"NO SIR!"

"Don't worry," Ash said, petting Pikachu, "From now on, you have rechargeable batteries."

Ash proved his point by holding up his hand and allowing bursts of electricity to jump from it in random directions.

Ash walked Pikachu out into the arena. His opponent walked his Cubone out. They stood in the center circle. The Cubone looked at his trainer. His trainer nodded back.

The other trainer chuckled. "I'm going to win anyway, midget. Don't even try."

He had a point. Over the course of the day, Ash had shrunk another three inches.

The battle began. The Cubone immediately ran out and clubbed Pikachu in the head with his bone, then whacked Pikachu back towards Ash.

Pikachu slid past him in the dust.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ash said. He thrust out his hands at Pikachu, supplying him with a steady stream of electricity. Pikachu began to roll in place, and then was surrounded by an orb of electric energy. Ash slowly moved his hands up, and Pikachu began to levitate. Ash turned and lowered Pikachu slowly onto the Cubone. This caused Pikachu to damage the Cubone greatly.

Ash smiled and turned his cap. "Pikachu, finish him with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail started to glow white.

"Piiiiiiikaaaa..."

Pikachu made a dive for the Cubone.

Ash cast another bolt at Pikachu, electrifying Pikachu's Iron Tail.

"CHUUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu began to roll forward in midair. When Pikachu reached the Cubone, his tail struck Cubone across the face three times before Pikachu came to a stop, putting a crack down the center of Cubone's skull helmet. Then a small orb of electricity appeared in the center of the forehead on the skull. Then it grew. And then it burst, knocking Cubone back much as Pikachu had been moments ago and Paralysing him.

Ash was determined to make Pikachu finish the Cubone.

"Pikachu, do anything! ANYTHING! Just finish him! I don't care how!" He yelled.

Pikachu grinned evilly. He started charging at the Cubone and for a moment he was charging a Volt Tackle. Then he charged up an Iron Tail. And THEN he started ROLLING, generating more electricity in a ball around him. Then he reversed his rolling direction, causing him to start flying upwards. Then he hurtled down towards the Cubone, the Volt Tackle charge drilling into the Cubone first, the energy blowing back kept Pikachu levitating in midair for a few moments, and then the ball of lightning hit, causing Pikachu to grind the Cubone into the dirt. Then, just to add that extra bit of overkill, Pikachu's charged-up Iron Tail struck Cubone seven times before he touched down, shattering the skull helmet into two pieces that both flew into the air. Pikachu then used two successive Quick Attacks to grab both halves and held them up as if they were war trophies.

Naturally, the Cubone was enraged. He clubbed Pikachu to the ground, and then clubbed him some more. Ash tried to defibrillate Pikachu by zapping him in the chest but alas, it just didn't work like that.

Ash suddenly gained a burst of adrenaline. He wanted to shock the Cubone into a black hole.

And that is exactly what he tried to do.

He leaped into the air and focused all his energy into a huge beam of lightning. The force from the beam kept him into the air on one end. On the other end of the beam, a helmetless Cubone was being driven into the ground.

Long story short, Ash didn't win the tournament.

Ash sat on the ground outside the building.

"Did they _have_ to make a Machamp throw me out?" He winced.

Pikachu walked up behind him and sat next to him.

"Move? Name?" Pikachu asked.

Ash glanced at Pikachu. "You want me to think up some names for reference for those two moves you just did?"

"Pika!"

Ash thought. "For that electrified Iron Tail, maybe, uuuh, Electro Whip?"

Pikachu thought. He nodded.

Ash bit his lip. "For that lightning move super-combo, what about, uhhhh... Volt Comet?"

Pikachu shrugged.

Ash was offended. "I don't suppose you think you could think of a better one?"

Pikachu facepalmed. He slowly shook his head.

Ash seemed to get it.

* * *

Ash sat at the desk in his room. He stared at his gloved hands. He hadn't removed them since Misty had let him borrow them.

He didn't expect an extra pair of everyday, normal, unpatterned gloves, or any at all for that matter.

Funny how things work out sometimes.

His hands started shaking.

 _Is it true, or has this been one big dream?_ He asked himself. Pikachu jumped onto his desk.

Ash grabbed Pikachu and pulled him close.

"Pikachu. I want you to turn your back and count to twenty. Then turn around and aim your strongest lightning bolt at me. Do NOT turn around until twenty seconds are over."

Pikachu nodded. He was confused, but he would do anything Ash wanted him to.

Ash climbed up the ladder on his bunk bed. He stood up.

He fell.

He landed right on his head.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, INSIDE ASH'S MIND…**

Ash's corrupt, tactical and berserk personalities stood in front of him.

Satoshi scoffed at him. "Are you really willing to commit suicide to get rid of us, Ash?" he asked, with sincere curiosity in his voice.

Ash was confused. "How'd you get to that conclusion?"

Satoshi sighed. "How could we not? You asked yourself if this was real, and then there was an earthquake. Then you showed up, as you tend to do when you are unconscious or almost dead. Is your head really this empty in reality? Even then, killing yourself will not kill all of us. One will survive."

"Who then?" Ash demanded. Satoshi inspected his fingernails, which seemed to be the only reason why he had fingerless gloves on.

"That Pikachu personality I showed you last you came here. Remember, he was created a totally different way from us, and technically isn't even you. If you die, your body will be revived by the Pikachu DNA developing in you, but it won't be _you_ who will be the main personality. In fact, you will still be dead. Theoretically, the Pikachu personality is a parasite, and he will take over you if you allow him to- by dying, or accepting him as one and the same as yourself. Let me lay it out for you this way, Ash. Do you know how Slowbros are created?"

Ash nodded.

"The separate Pokémon evolve together into two separate entities treated as one species. Say the Slowpoke were to die. The shell Pokémon on the tail would fall off and devolve to its original form, and it would be as if nothing had ever happened, would it not? Say instead of that, the shell Pokémon's _body_ fell off, but it jumped into the mind of the Slowpoke and took control. Biologically, Slowbro evolves from Slowpoke, not the other Pokémon, so the shell Pokémon on the Slowpoke's tail is a parasite that merely evolved to stay on board the Slowpoke Express. Now since the shell Pokémon is a separate entity to the Slowpoke, having it take control of the Slowpoke's body will not bring the Slowpoke back in any way, what so ever."

Ash gulped. "If I die, the Pikachu personality will take over and there's nothing I can do whatsoever…"

Blue clapped sarcastically. "Very good, Ash! You win a cookie!" He said conscendingly."

Ash was furious at himself for letting Blue exist. He looked at the other personality.

"How can you cope with him, uhhhh-?"

"My counterpart? He prefers to be called Sarge," Satoshi explained.

Sarge looked up. "You mentioned me?"

Satoshi sighed. "Never mind that. Get him."

Sarge grabbed Ash and squeezed him in a bearhug.

Then came a sound.

"PIKAAAAAAA…"

Ash smirked. "Sorry I can't stick around, but that's my ticket out of here."

"CHUUUUUUUUUU!"

Then everything went white.

* * *

Ash awoke. He felt the comfort of a bed around him and saw a white ceiling above him. He inhaled deeply, slowly sitting up.

"Thank Arceus that was… OH ARCEUS, WHERE AM I?!"

Ash sat up completely and was greeted with a confused Misty.

Misty had cheeks as red as Pikachu's, likely due to crying.

Ash looked down at himself. He was back to normal. He slowly looked over the edge of the bed he was in. Pikachu immediately was overjoyed to see him. Ash looked back at Misty.

Ash groaned. "Where am I? And turn off that Furreting beeping!"

Misty sobbed. "Ash, this is the hospital. You were out for three days. That's the wireless heart monitor in the corner. You started flatlining, and Pikachu used Thunder on you."

Ash looked in the corner next to his bed. Sure enough, there was a beeping heart monitor.

He slid his legs out the side of the bed to stand up, and couldn't help but notice his hands.

He was wearing Misty's gloves.

"Misty, when did you give these to me?"

"Before the tournament, the one when you helped invent two new moves and went psycho on a Cubone in the final round."

Ash's hands started shaking again. He stared crossly at Pikachu.

"Took you long enough to count to twenty. Any longer and… you don't want to know what would happen," He told Pikachu.

Pikachu hung his head in shame.

Misty sighed. "Ash, you have to tell me what-"

"Misty! Just go. Go and tell Brock to come here. I don't care who he's flirting with, just leave and tell him to come here."

Misty shook her head.

Ash looked at the heart monitor. With each beep the spikes on it gradually more closely resembled Pikachus. Ash threw it out the window.

Misty was gone by the time he turned around.

Ash picked Pikachu up. "Pikachu, you see that wild Pikachu out the window?" he asked, pointing to a Pikachu in a nearby tree.

Pikachu nodded.

Ash sighed. "If you hadn't zapped me then, that would be me there."

"Pika?"

"You remember when the professor tried to give you an injection when Team Rocket showed up? Long story short, it was delivered to my brain instead, and a parasite Pikachu is in my mind, waiting to take over my body, reprogram me into a regular Pikachu, and destroy me, having complete control over what remains."

Pikachu was shocked. "You mean it?"

Ash realized: being in the hospital didn't get rid of anything. It just kept him safe for the three days he had fainted. He looked at his shaking hands. They were now covered in a half an inch of bright yellow hair. He tried to take the gloves off but he was shaking too much.

The door opened. Ash looked at Brock. He held his vibrating hands in Brock's face.

"Take off the gloves," Ash demanded.

"But-"

" **Take off the gloves.** "

Brock obliged. The nails on the two smaller fingers of each hand had already hardened into claws.

"Get the shaver on the table."

Brock did so.

" **Shave my head.** "

Brock, trying not to enrage Ash and get tossed out the window, obliged. Under the tangled mess of yellow and brown hair was the beginnings of Pikachu ears.

Ash practically tore off his shirt. His entire torso was covered in centimetre-thick bright yellow hair.

Ash pulled Brock close. "Look at me. WHAT AM I?"

Brock said nothing.

"I'm a monster, that's what."

Brock backed away slowly. "You aren't going to hurt me, are you?" He whimpered.

Ash put his clothes back on. "I figure I have until tonight. The next town over has good trainer lodging in the Poké Center. Bring Misty there and look me up. I want you to cover for me. Tell nobody of what happened here."

Ash took his backpack, tossed a Pokéball out the window and heard the familiar roar of his Charizard. He then saluted and dove out the window.

Brock was speechless.

"What the Furret did I just see?" He said after a very long pause.


End file.
